bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jūsanseiza
| headquarters = | leader(s) = | senior member(s) = | other members = | affiliation = Themselves | purpose = | tblColour =#228B22; | textColour =white }} The Jūsanseiza (十三星座ジューサンセイザ, literally "Thirteen Constellations") are a collection of people acknowledged by the Central 46 as posing a threat to the spiritual planes. In particular to the Soul Society, were their abilities to be used towards a harmful purpose. Although they're ranked numerically in a manner similar to that of the Espada, a number does not constitute personal power as much as it represents their current level of influence they might have on the spiritual planes. In fact, a significant amount of Jūsanseiza are not designated as such for their battle potential, but for certain exceptional traits and talents which they possess, and which allows them to greatly influence the worlds around them. Overview Each constellation, by some means, is a threat to Soul Society. However, while this insinuates that every member may be hostile, that is not entirely the case. Rather, pertaining to the negative use of their skills, what Central 46 is concerned with is a constellation's potential. Each member, in some way or another, offers something new to Soul Society. Similar to the Royal Guard, whom are renowned for their influence on Soul Society's economy, the Jūsanseiza are essentially a group of individuals with potential. In becoming a member, one basically puts their person on display — their capabilities known to the world. Ryuichi Ishida, a Quincy that has demonstrated the prowess revolutionizing Gintō, is a prime example of a Jūsanseiza. However, there are members, such as Kōsa Hoshikuzu, whose only redeeming quality is instinct and battle intuition; their ability to fight makes them dangerous. This, which goes without saying, is inevitable for a generation as reckless as theirs. Though, among such a feverish group of individuals, there are indeed some capable of furthering society. Jūsanseiza, in its essence, is a collective of individuals made up of those who are capable of either furthering or prolonging social and militaristic development. So, in lieu of either possibility, there is a specific reason as to why each member has been administrated into Jūsanseiza. Central 46, Soul Society's ruling government, is responsible for each administration — it is them who decide the constellations and their reason for being involved. However, on rare occasions, one may be admitted into Jūsanseiza due to their affiliations. Significance Ranking The importance by which Central 46 view the Jūsanseiza is classified by a specific number depending upon how crucial and immediate an issue their existence has become. *'"Those With Future Potential"' (電位見込 (ゾーズ・ウィズ・フューチャー・ポテンシアル), Zōzu uizu Fuyūchā Potenshiaru; Japanese for "Potential Prospects"): Ranked from the numbers 13 to 9... *'"Those With Potential"' (電位脅威 (ゾーズ・ウィズ・ポテンシアル), Zōzu uizu Potenshiaru; Japanese for "Possible Risk"): Ranked from the numbers of 8 to 4... *'"War Potential"' (戦電位 (ワー・ポテンシアル), Wā Potenshiaru; Japanese for "War Potential"): Ranked with either the number 3 or 2... *'"Worst One"' (最大危険 (ワースト・ワン), ''Wāsuto Wan; Japanese for "Greatest Danger"): For which the number of 1 is reserved for, this is a solitary designation given to the greatest potential among all of the Jūsanseiza. Unlike the other numbers, which are used to represent level of danger, meaning that multiple individuals can hold the same number, this is a status that only a single individual holds at any given time. They are the one that the Central 46 regards as the one that carries the dangerous potential, to such a degree that recruiting them no longer becomes a viable option and that they must be vanquished. Members Behind the Scenes Originally suggested to the community by Epzilon, the concept of the Jūsanseiza has since then grew to become a staple of the site's ongoing Fanon Canon project. It draws inspiration primarily from the Supernovas — more specifically from the Worst Generation — from the anime and manga series One Piece. Category:Organizations